Ep 741 (8 Apr 1991)
Synopsis Having decided that he's quitting his job at the Boatshed to become a full-time farmer, Ben is not for turning. He dismisses Carly's worries about money and outlines all his plans for expansion. He plans to tell Michael he's quitting that morning. After the way he has been on his back recently, he'll probably be glad to replace him. A delighted Michael calls to see Pippa with a bottle of champagne in his hands. He got the Sands Resort Marina contract and the first job has already come in. Carly calls in with a pile of old cushion covers that need sewing. Michael tells her that Ben will soon be able to buy her all the cushions she wants. He'll soon be working flat-out at the boatshed and he won't be seeing that farm of theirs for a while. Adam congratulates Blake on getting Rachel a place of her own. Rachel seems to be a lot less enthusiastic than Blake. She has told her mother the news. At the Beach House, Bobby offers to pay more rent to Marilyn for Sam's room. Marilyn is thankful but doesn't yet know if she will be getting her old job back in Alf's store. Pippa calls into The Diner, clearly wanting to have a word with Ailsa. Alf is there too though so she only says what's on her mind when he leaves. She has let one of the caravans to Rachel but she is concerned about it. Ben tells Michael he's quitting. Michael isn't too happy about it but understands that you can't beat being your own boss. He asks Ben to give him a bit of time to replace him. Ben says that because he's paid by the week, he's giving him a week's notice. Karen and Sophie arrive into the diner with some rowdy dogs in tow. Ailsa throws them out on the spot. She confesses to Bobby that she isn't in a good mood. Blake has moved his girlfriend into one of Pippa's vans and she's in no hurry to tell Alf. Bobby encourages Marilyn to ask Alf about her job - if she says nothing he might think she's not interested and give it to somebody else. Marilyn asks Ailsa if Alf has said anything yet? Ailsa says he hasn't but she suggests she call over to their house to see Alf. Rachel's mother is helping her move into the caravan. Pippa assures Mrs Webb that she's just next door and invites her up to the house when she's finished. She also suggests to an over-eager Blake that he give Rachel and her mother a bit of time in the caravan before he joins them. Mrs Webb is a little sad at leaving Rachel behind but she understands why. Rachel shouldn't have to give up her friends and her job just because she has to move. Mrs Webb calls in for a chat with Pippa. She is full of doubts about what sort of mother she is. She spent so much time trying to keep her son Josh out of strife, Rachel didn't get much attention. She's still just a kid and she worries about her. Pippa promises to keep an eye on her. Meanwhile, Marilyn has called to see Alf. He gives her the bad news that she won't be working in his new store. One of the reasons for him opening the smaller shop was to cut back on his overheads. It's now going to be a one-man operation. Before Rachel's mother leaves, she asks her to tell Josh she's sorry. Mrs Webb hopes Rachel's actions might help wake Josh up to himself. She gives Rachel a big hug and leaves. Rachel watches her go, looking rather sad. Marilyn comes back to the Diner to tell Ailsa she won't be working for Alf. Ailsa has left though so she confides in Adam about her money woes. He isn't feeling too good either. Since the troubles he had with the stolen raffle money, his cleaning business isn't doing well at all. They're joined by Ben who mentions that he has just quit his job at the Boatshed. Adam's face lights up - he thinks he can replace Ben. Karen and Ailsa are discussing Rachel's move to the Caravan Park when Alf comes home. He overheard them talking and he isn't too happy. Carly assures Michael and Pippa that she isn't happy about Ben leaving his job either. Pippa suggests Ben stays for dinner when he comes to collect Carly. Perhaps with the three of them talking about it, they might be able to change his mind. They're interrupted by the phone ringing. It's Ailsa looking for Blake to come home straight away. When Pippa comes back into the house after sending Blake home, Ben is at the table. The conversation between him and Michael isn't going well and is getting a bit heated. It escalates into them slinging insults at each other across the table. Ben tells Michael he's quitting right now. As they leave the house, Carly tells Pippa that her fiancé is an arrogant jerk. Cast *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou -Guest Cast *Rachel Webb - Beth Champion *Gerry Webb - Julie Godfrey *Duncan Stewart - Lewis Devaney - * Writer - Lois Booton * Director - Michael Ailwood * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 740 (5 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 742 (9 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.